bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Beasts: Katai vs. Kai
Night It was night in Riku no Hatsu and Kai was gazing at the land of hearts that was seen down below. Ryan and the others were inside resting, but he had so much on his mind he couldn't sleep. Thus he simply stood looking at the land, feeling quite peaceful even with the fact that Sei had set off in a quest for revenge. Transportation It was currently night in the Seireitei, and Katai couldn't sleep. The heat of the summer was often too much for him, and he found it prevented himself from getting the rest he needed. Soul reapers may have not been human, but they still felt temperature. As he walked off his lack of tiredness, Katai decided to take his most often-used route, to the Research and Development department. Although he was placed in the Third division, he still liked the studies of the twelfth and was often found there. He preferred the intelligence of the twelfth to the others in the third. As he arrived at the compound, he found a doorway. This particular doorway had not been there before; but it had nothing special about itself besides that fact. it was completely normal. Save for the light behind it. It was nearly midnight, why would anyone be up that late? As curiosity often permitted, Katai opened the door and idiotically stuck his head inside. At that point, he was no longer in the seireitei. Meeting Kai noticed a flash of light at the shores of Tsuji. He then used Shunpo to head to it's source. What he found surprised him. A young man with hair that is dull brown was on the ground on his back. However as Kai aproached it was obvious to him that the guy wasn't unconcious and as he drew near he said, "I'm guessing by the clothes you're from the Seireitei and must've wandered into the Research and Development Department..." The man's eyes reached Kai's own. "Gee, how'd you guess?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head like he bumped it on something hard. After relishing the injuries he had sustained, he rose from the ground to his feet. He looked around and dusted himself off, eventually turning his focus on Kai. "So, no hostile encounter? No 'Foreign force: must destroy'?" Kai grinned, "If that was my policy you'd be dead... along with a lot of others that have stumble upon this land..." At the words 'You'd be dead' Katai's hands fell to their sides, but his right landed on his sword handle, resting it there in case something happened. "You think you could kill me, huh?" said Katai, his weight shifting to the right and his stance taking up that of a casual one. His eyes flickered around the man in front of him, seeing if he could notice any signs of aggression at all. His senses told him he was something not to take too lightly, and he was doing just that. "I probably could... I can take on a captain commander and equal him so yeah most likely." Katai's mouth moved much to fast for his foresight to see it coming. "Then why not try to kill me? Kai shrugged, "What's the point of killing someone that means no ill to you?" Again, Katai's body reacted faster than his mind. Out of annoyance for no apparent reason, He drew his sword, made a clean jab, slicing the man's jugular, and leaped away all in one motion. By the time he caught up with his instincts, he had already probably sealed his fate. "Crap... Why do I let my temper get away from me?" Kai was already behind Katai with a sword to his throat, "Looks like you've got a temper... better working on controlling it..." He then sliced at Katai's side, cutting about 2 inches into his side before his blade was deflected out. The cut was blocked by Katai's drawing his arm back and upwards, angling the sword down so as to prohibit the attack from causing damage. From this position, he angled the blade under his arm, looking to jab Kai in the chest with the blade's tip. Kai jumped and spun around kicking, knocking Katai's blade away and using the momentum to slice into Katai again. As he felt the force of Kai's kick against his sword, Katai responded by ducking and spinning on his right heel, forcing his left leg out to perform a sweep-kick, so as to catch Kai as he landed from the prior attack. In preperation, Katai steadied his grip on his blade, almost losing it from the action. Kai then kicked at Katai, pushing himself back to avoid Katai's sweep kick and harming Katai in the process. Katai rolled back in time to allow a minimal amount of damage to be done, and after he completed the reverse somersault he stood back in his normal stance, barely hurt. He waited for Kai to finish his landing, and tossed his sword into his left hand. he said in a clear voice "I see I should expect a certain level of skill from you... let's hope this is drawn out a bit. What's your name?" "Kai... and judging by appearance I'm guessing you're Katai of the 3rd division..." Katai smiled, his eyes focused on the man in front of him as of now. "I think you know too much, you know that?" with his words he disappeared, the signs of his Absolute Shunpo being the small clouds of dust his feet left from the friction with the ground. Kai shrugged and simply looked at his blade, "I'm going to go all out... if you push and kill yourself don't blame me... Cycle, Shikatsu..." Kai's blade then lengthened and Kai stood still, waiting. Suddenly, the ground around Kai began to be cut, first in small slices, drawing up small chunks of dirt and small clouds of dust, then eventually larger ones, progressively forming a large circle around Kai, carved out of the dirt, the slices now a rut approximately six inches wide. The circle continued to form, a wall of dust being drawn up from what was evidently Katai's speedy movements along this circle, and then the slices stopped. The dust began to clear and Katai was standing at one end of the circle, with Kai in the middle. His sword was held facing downwards, the tip at knee height. Katai opened his mouth to speak: "Hado 23: Tsuchihitonomi." As he finished the sentence, then plunged his blade into the circle. The result was thousands of teeth-like spikes coming up from inside the circle like the jaws of a leviathan and swallowing Kai whole, the man now most likely sandwhiched between the two walls of sharp rocks, resembling the teeth of a large beast. Kai plunged his blade into the reiatsu empowered destructive spell. A second past and suddenly the rocks crumbled. Then he used shunpo to strike at Katai. Katai blocked, but as their blades met Katai felt his energy drain away. But with the energy he did have, he swung his sword arm wildly outwards, slicing cleanly into Kai's brow, and forcing the man away from him on top of pulling his sword away. Katai went on his knee, his energy temporarily drained, and strategized as quickly as he could. Apparently his zanpakuto drains energy, or life force or something. If I can stay out of range of him while still dealing damage, I can win this easily. maybe this could work... As he uncapped the bottom of his hilt for some food tablet in order to regain his energy, Katai spun around and suddenly shouted "Bakudo 62: Kokinzoku!" causing a white rust to spread from Kai's zanpakuto, engulfing the man's hands, arms, growing up to his chest and neck, even his legs. Eventually, Kai was fully restrained, as if he himself had rusted to the point of immobility. The bind spell however, also covered part of Kai's blade, and Kai drained all the energy out of the binding spell, causing into to become much more fragile. He then healed his injuries with the energy, and broke out of the spell. He looked at Katai, "Huh trying to stay out of range is a good idea... but you can't stay out of range of this... Ukiyoshoto..." as he said this he pointed his left hand at Katai, and shot a blast of life energy at him. Again Katai implemented a kido, "Hado 54: Kikan Tama!", causing a large, reflective shield to form in front of Katai. Upon connecting with this sheild, the life energy blast immediately sunk into the surface, and then consequently shot out at a much higher velocity, directly at Kai where he stood. As a follow-up, Katai, performed a Hado 54: Haien the size of a small car directly behind the life energy blast. Kai dodged both attacks, barely avoiding the second attack. Then he pointed at Katai and muttered, ""Soul within a soul, hear the plea of the beast, rebel against your master and seek the freedom of simplicity. As I call out, Degenerate! Hado -69 Seirei Kyuuyou" As he said this Katai noticed his blade was vibrating violently, and suddenly it shattered. Katai stared at the peices of his sword falling to the ground, almost in slow motion, a stony look on his face as they clattered with a dull clink to the ground. He stood still for some time and eventually raised hie eyes to look at Kai, his facial expression of the utmost serious intent. "Kai... Have you ever had your blade shatter before?" Kai looked calm and tired and yawned, "Once I believe..." Katai picked up one of the shard with his left hand,turning it against the moonlight that shone between the few clouds that night and watching the beams move across the piece of metal, surprisingly clean for what it had been through and the hilt still in his right, "Well, I have. And it was odd, because... It caused my zanpakuto's spirit to materialize..." Kai just stood there and looked up at the moon, yawning once again. "And another odd thing is, it's happened again," continued Katai, suddenly dropping the shard of the sword. And, almost as if following the movements of the shard, a leviathan-like sea-creature came down, saw-toothed jaws wide open, directly on top of Kai, swallowing the man whole and diving through the earth, leaving a tunnel nearly the size of the man's home as it traveled into the ground, the loud rumbling accompanying the initial attack receding. After waiting a moment, Katai sighed and gathered the pieces of his sword and looked them over, hoping his plan worked. As he walked to the edge of the hole left by the monster, Katai said "And Kamisakana is a very hungry zanakuto." Kai looked aroung in the beasts mouth. He was being drawn towards the leviathan's teeth, but just as it was about to bite Kai, Kai whispered, "Blade of my enemy remember thing transgressions and seek the blood of he who wields you in anger. Reverse! Bakudo -76: Kikan Toku," as he said this he glowed right as the beast chomped down, but the he fazed right through. Then suddenly the Leviathan moaned and came partly out of the ground, revealing that it had been bitten in half. Kai then swiftly stepped out of the beasts mouth. "Wonderful," said Katai as the beast dematerialized directly back to his owner, the sword shards reforming on the hilt in order and the zanpakuto coming together and repairing itself. Katai leaped at Kai, drawing his sword back and saying with a hard voice "Breach, Kamisakana!", the sword instantly widening and growing the teeth distinctive of its true form, these same teeth digging into the shoulder and chest of Kai as Katai brought the edge down with all of his strength that he could muster at that point in the battle, blood flying outwards from the sharp serrated blade like water around the body of a shark. Kai fell, out of exhaustion and pain. He then began to slowly draw upon the environment and said, "Sneaky... though I wouldn't count on winning just yet..." Kai then grabbed his blade and muttered, "Bankai..." An explosion ensued, and as Katai regained visiblity, he saw Kai wielding two katanas. Kai then crossed his two blades and muttered, "Ukiyokousen..." a blast of energy ensued, and as the dust settled, Katai was seen battered, with his sword scratched and damaged, with a long crack down the middle, though it hadn't split at either end of the blade yet. As he had done so many times before in his time as a soul reaper, Katai struggled back to his feet, running his hand over the crack in his sword and repairing it instantly, the sapphire color returning from the slightly dull blue to the hue that signified that the spirit was alive and well. Holding his blade aloft, Katai pointed the blueish sword at Kai, saying "Kai, I think I'm having more fun with this than I should..." then suddenly clenching his jaw and tightening his fist, the sword glowing now, and after a split second, a giant effigy of Kamisakana itself made of water at high pressures flew from the blade, directly at Kai, intending to swallow him again, or drown him at any rate possible. Kai yawned, "The ego of thine enemy is the pool on which his reflection will shatter. Hado -72 Jiga Mozou." Nothing happend at first, but then suddenly, Katai found himself using his torrent ability again and again, all aimed at Kai. Katai wondered for a second if Kai was trying to kill himself, until Kai suddenly began slicing at the torrents with blade and hand, causing them to suddenly loose momentum. As Kai's blade flew through the air, Katai noticed it was in Shikai once again. After realizing his position in the fight, Katai began to inch towards Kai, gaining as much distance as he could despite the fact he was continuously firing his best attack at his opponent, the ground around them becoming more and more saturated until they were standing in ankle deep water and mud. Kai then jumped to high ground, staring down below at Katai, who looked up. "Powerful attack you've got there... but let me show you my power..." Kai then lifed his hand to his face, and sudenly, Kai's eyes turned, black and his irises turned yellow, and a hollow mask materialized on his face. Katai stared into Kai's black eyes, but Kai pointed his hand at Katai and shot off a blue cero at Katai, which nailed him, cutting off his attacks, and causing an explosion that covered the damage. As the cero hit Katai, he was sent back through the mud and water, the brown liquid flying in all directions as he slid through the muck, ending in the explosion that caused most of the water around him to evaporate and a crater to form in the earth where it ended, a cloud of blackened dust and dark smoke rising from the spot, the colors catching in the dim light sent from the moon to the surface of the land. After several seconds of silence and tensity filling the cool night air, a suddenly ripping through the water left on the ground was heard and an elongated form of Katai's shikai flew out of the water, the sharp tip soaring like a stinger in an arc from the surface of the muck until it flew past Kai, slicing cleanly into the outside of his right thigh. More were to come at the man, like flattened tentacles from an octopus, all flying at the opponent until they seemingly filled the sky, thrashing about wildly, forming a forest even of blades, until their owner crawled from the pit left by Kai's cero. Katai was certainly scathed, he had multiple cuts along his upper body and his forehead was bleeding, his entire top was missing, and his chest was smoking slightly, a large impact wound in the shape of a star on his ribcage, but he seemingly was surviving the onslaught he had been sent. Kai sighed and grasped his thigh, healing it slowly but surely. Kai pointed at Katai and shot off another cero, which went flying straight at Katai once again. This time, Katai's forest of blades was there to catch the cero, hundreds of them gathering in a wall, curving around the cero as it impacted the bluish swords, more coming up and encasing the light completely as it exploded brightly, smoke pouring from the woven ball of sapphire. Immediately after this attack was blocked, more blades flew at Kai from all directions, each with the same objective: Pierce the target completely and stay there until he died. Kai wasn't there when the blades flew at his previous location, and they clattered against each other and fell to the ground. Katai looked around, and found Kai right behind him, holding his blade that was now through Katai's chest. The field of blades suddenly curved around Kai's blades, even going through their master, and holding the man's sword in place, the growth of swords resembling arms of the vengeful undead sprouting from the ground. Katai, seemingly dead body began to sizzle, like water on a very hot pan, and soon steam was rising from his barely visible outline, curling through the air and out of reach of the thousands of blades that stood like trees, clustered like grass. Out of nowhere came a shooting pain through Kai's back, then through his chest, one near his solar plexus and the other near the end of his ribcage. Destroying The Soul Chain and Hakusui Soul Sleep was much easier when your opponent wasn't moving.